Zodd
Nosferatu Zodd (ゾッド Zoddo) is a powerful Apostle who has wandered from battlefield to battlefield seeking ever- stronger opponents. He is also a known rival of the Skull Knight. Appearance Zodd is a 10 foot tall barbarian warrior when in human form. When transformed, he resembles a minotaur with a lion's face whose size towers over most humans. He also has wings which he can make appear and disappear at will, allowing him flight. He is considered by many mercenaries as the "god of the battlefield", as he has lived hundreds of years without meeting a worthy opponent in combat. Interestingly, some of Zodd's facial features, hair, and pointed ears resemble Guts appearance. It is not yet clear if this has any significance. Personality Zodd is a fearless Apostle with urge to fight stronger opponents and enjoy the battles. History Pre-Eclipse Zodd first appeared in the form of a beast man. Guts fought him for the first time during a castle raid by the Band of the Hawk where the Band lost many of their 500 raiders to him. Disregarding the protestations of Casca and the other Hawks, Guts entered the castle alone. Enraged by seeing the mutilated corpses of his comrades, Guts furiously charged at Zodd, but found himself barely able to defend until he managed to outsmart the Apostle and break his sword, injuring him. However, when Zodd transformed into his powerful demonic form, a gigantic flying bull, Guts quickly found that the monster was out of his league. Griffith and the rest of the Hawks arrived to assist Guts just as Zodd was preparing to finish him off. Griffith's men put a multitude of crossbow bolts into him, but all that did was anger Zodd, who proceeded to slaughter them. Both Guts and Griffith made a joint attack on Zodd, and managed to sever one of his arms, but the Apostle simply reattached the arm and incapacitated them before moving to finish Griffith, but was stopped when Zodd saw the Crimson Behelit that Griffith wore. Realizing its significance and Guts' inevitable fate, Zodd decided to spare them, flying away into the night. Zodd's next appearance was during the siege of Doldrey, which had Guts fighting General Boscogn. Guts' sword broke during battle with the General, having already been weakened by the grueling battle against Adon Coborlwitz and his hundred men. But as Boscogn prepared to finish Guts off, Zodd threw his giant scimitar to Guts, who used it to kill the panicking Boscogn and break the morale of the forces of Chuder, winning the battle. Zodd later made an appearance when Wyald and his Black Dog Knights were sent to kill Griffith after his rescue from the Tower of Rebirth by the Band of the Hawk. When Wyald lost his battle with Guts and was near death, he attacked the Band once more, going after Griffith in an attempt to provoke him to activate the Crimson Behelit and summon the God Hand, but Griffith had lost the Behelit in the Tower. When Wyald threatened Griffith's life, Zodd intervened on behalf of the God Hand and tore Wyald in half. Zodd's last appearance before the Eclipse saw him face-to-face with the Skull Knight only to eventually be overpowered, though what happened during the battle is not clear. Post-Eclipse After he is visited by Griffith (in the form of the Hawk of Light) after the Eclipse and defeated by him in a dream, he has pledged the reborn Griffith his service in the new Band of the Hawk, which involved Griffith permanently cutting off one of his horns. Guts fought Zodd again during his reunion with Griffith on the Hill of Swords, when his attack on Griffith was stopped by Zodd, who intervened in defense of his master. The two of them duked it out once more, with Zodd changing into his Apostle form in the middle of the battle when his damaged sword could not contend with Guts' powerful Dragonslayer any longer, but before the battle could get much further, Zodd was called off by Griffith. Standing tall amid the rubble that Zodd created when he destroyed Godo's mine, he claimed nothing had changed and flew by Zodd away from the scene. But though Zodd serves Griffith and will not allow him to come to harm, he appears to have a special respect for Guts, even aiding him in a fight against Emperor Ganishka, in which Zodd allowed Guts to ride on him, the only other person he allows to do so other than his master Griffith. Zodd later participated in the clash between monstrous leftovers spawned by Ganishka's titanic new demon form, and once they were defeated, assisted in Griffith's invasion into Ganishka's central being itself, where the former transformed again into Femto and cleverly used the Skull Knight's own space-distorting attack to link the astral world with that of the living and create Fantasia. Trivia *In the Berserk Film Trilogy. his humanoid form has yellow eyes *In the Anime Series he his voiced by Kenji Utsumi in Japanese, and by Michael Alston Bailey in the English. Kenta Miyake voiced him in the Berserk Film Trilogy. *In English version of Sword of the Berserk: Guts' Rage, Zodd is voiced by Peter Lurie. *His first name, Nosferatu, is a direct reference to the 1922 German expressionist film, Nosferatu, eine Symphonie des Grauens (Nosferatu: A Symphony of Horror). In the movie the word Nosferatu is a Romanian term synonymous with vampire, though this is not the case in real life. Gallery Brute Zodd.jpg Nosferatu Zodd.jpg Apostle Nosferatu Zodd.jpg Guts and Zodd.jpg Zodd Vs Skull Knight.jpg Category:Apostle Category:Male Category:Mercenaries Category:Swordsmen Category:Band of the Hawk